<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Large Americano- Two Extra Shots by houxvertetbruyere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090784">Large Americano- Two Extra Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/houxvertetbruyere/pseuds/houxvertetbruyere'>houxvertetbruyere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coffee [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Awkward Flirting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/houxvertetbruyere/pseuds/houxvertetbruyere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is technically a full time student. That’s what he tells people when they ask. But he also has a full time job at the coffee &amp; gelato shop inside his local boujee grocery store. It’s not very demanding, the worst parts of it are customer service related and he’s always had a talent for dealing with people. In the early morning, if he’s just working the counter for the day and not ALSO mixing up gelato, he can even work on his assignments behind the counter. So it was kind of an ideal gig even before McCoy, large Americano- 2 extra shots, became a regular.</p><p>Trektober Day 16 - Coffee Shop AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coffee [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trektober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Large Americano- Two Extra Shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim is technically a full time student. That’s what he tells people when they ask. But he also has a full time job at the coffee &amp; gelato shop inside his local boujee grocery store. It’s not very demanding, the worst parts of it are customer service related and he’s always had a talent for dealing with people. In the early morning, if he’s just working the counter for the day and not ALSO mixing up gelato, he can even work on his assignments behind the counter. So it was kind of ideal even before McCoy, large Americano, 2 extra shots, became a regular.</p><p>The man shows up early every weekday morning dressed professionally, a lanyard for the hospital uptown clipped to his breast pocket. He’s very handsome, even with the dark circles under his eyes. Even with the mysterious tan line of a wedding band fading from his left ring finger. Especially with his gruff southern drawl that sends a shiver down Jim’s spine the first time he hears it.</p><p>It’s the private amused smiles he gives Jim when Jim’s rambling on about school or some obnoxious customer asking for an <em>iced cappuccino, no foam</em> that really melt Jim’s heart though. McCoy is friendly enough to anyone else who may be in his path in a downtown grocery store at 6am but he only smiles like that, with his eyes, head tilted, for Jim. </p><p>It’s kind of ridiculous to put this much thought into it. He knows it is. But today is the 6 month anniversary of that first April morning McCoy walked through the automatic doors and up to his counter. Jim wants to do <em>something</em> about it.</p><p>For anyone else, he’d make them a special drink. A double espresso blended with ice and gelato base with chocolate shavings for Gaila in produce. Chai with vanilla syrup, extra hot for the assistant manager Hikaru who had a tendency to forget it somewhere and let it get cold.</p><p>McCoy only ever ordered the one drink, though, and while he’d accepted most of the samples Jim had thrust his way, he kept getting one large Americano, 2 extra shots.</p><p>“JT you’re way overthinking this,” Gaila says. She’s leaning against the counter looking radiant at 5:45 in the goddamn morning, like always.</p><p>“He’s hot, he clearly likes you. Any didn’t you say he’s divorced?”</p><p>“That was just a guess!” Jim pulls at his hair. “I saw a Georgia ID in his wallet and he had the- you know- tan line at first. So I thought maybe he doesn’t wear his ring to the hospital. But it’s gone now and he’s got a California ID so like maybe bad divorce, moved across the country, lives in an apartment downtown by himself... But I don’t actually know anything! He never talks about himself.”</p><p>“That’s because you can’t shut your mouth long enough for him to get a word in.” Gaila snorts.</p><p>“Well, that’s true.” Jim sighs and rests his head on the counter he’s just wiped. “Do you think he even likes me or is he just polite so I don’t spit in his espresso?”</p><p>“Who are we talking about? McDreamy?” Nyota sets her purse down on the counter and pecks Gaila on the cheek. Great, Jim loves getting ganged up on.</p><p>“Yes, it’s their six month anniversary today and JT is angsting about it. I love that top, by the way, your boobs look amazing in it.” Gaila thumbs the collar on Nyota’s button-up and they talk to each other for a long moment while Jim mopes. It’s 5:55. He should temp check the coolers and boil water for Nyota’s tea and turn on the light in the pastry case. He doesn’t move though, just groans.</p><p>“Aw, Jimmy,” Nyota says in a syrupy fake sympathetic voice. She runs her long-nailed fingers through his hair. “You’ve been flirting with him for months, he tries all of your concoctions and laughs at your dumbass jokes. Spock said he asked about you when you were out sick two weeks ago. And what did he do when he saw you again? He bought you a gatorade and asked if you were getting enough sleep. I know it must be rough having the critical thinking skills of a child but even you should be able to see he likes you.”</p><p>“Hey!” Jim straightens up, dislodging her hand. “I have the critical thinking skills of an adult, thank you very much. An adult getting a master’s degree, even.”</p><p>His friends share an unimpressed look.</p><p> “Why don’t you just write your number on his cup?” Gaila asks. </p><p>“God, Gaila I can’t just <em>give him my number</em>, that's like, harassment. What if he never comes back? What if he sues me?”</p><p>“Who’s getting sued?” Comes a deep voice to Jim’s right. </p><p>Everyone jumps.</p><p>McCoy is looking between their faces with a crease in his brow. Shit, how much did he hear. And double shit he is looking so hot this morning. Jim has a tendency to think he’s exaggerated the cut of the man’s jaw, the breadth of his shoulders- when he’s at home and the sun is up these morning interactions seem like a dream borne of sexual frustration. </p><p>“It’s just, I know a good lawyer.” McCoy shrugs, still looking amused. “She owes me a favor or two.”</p><p>Nyota and Gaila politely, treacherously, traitorously, excuse themselves with an “Oh look at the time!” despite Jim’s wide pleading eyes.</p><p>Gaila even gives him a thumbs up over McCoy’s head. God he has the worst friends.</p><p>“Uh, no one’s getting sued,” Jim laughs, “hopefully. You want a bagel or anything to go with your coffee? These sea salt ones are incredible.”</p><p>McCoy declines, like always, “Just the coffee” but it was worth a shot. He couldn’t tell if the Americano was the man’s breakfast or if he perhaps ate at the hospital but he was determined to keep offering until he said yes to something.</p><p>Jim’s gone quiet without realizing it, his friends’ advice repeating over and over in his head. He frowns at the espresso machine when it finishes. He needs more time, dammit. </p><p>“You’re not getting sick again, are you Jim?”</p><p>Jim turns to face McCoy, surprised. The man has uncrossed his arms and stepped up to the counter. He looks genuinely concerned as he searches Jim’s face- presumably for signs of illness.</p><p>“You just seem- off today.” McCoy bites the inside of his lip and Jim’s chest fills with the warm melty concern in the man’s eyes. Fuck, Gaila’s right, he does have daddy issues.</p><p>“Um no I’m- I feel fine.”</p><p>“Are you getting enough sleep? I know it’s tough bein’ a student and workin’ full time. Did it myself. It’s how I got these grays.” McCoy smirks a bit, self-depricating. Jim’s always liked the few silvery wisps in the man’s dark hair, just a ghost of gray at his temples.</p><p>“Oh I think the salt and pepper works for you,” Jim says, without thinking, “Ties into the whole,” he gestures at McCoy’s body, “Daddy vibe. It’s hot.”</p><p>McCoy’s eyebrows shoot up and he barks out a laugh. The reality of what Jim’s verbal diarrhea just did to him sets in and his ears turn red.</p><p>“You think the daddy vibe is hot, huh?” McCoy is wearing an expression Jim’s never seen before. His face is open, surprised and pleased, There’s a bit of a teasing smirk twisting his lips.</p><p>“I mean, yeah,” Jim says. He rubs the back of his neck and finishes the man’s drink. He should definitely stop harassing him now but he can’t ever seem to pull himself out of hot water before he gets burned.</p><p>“You’re like-” he gestures to all of McCoy again, “Super manly and hot. Nyota calls you McDreamy. Gaila calls you Doctor Sexy.” Fuck shit he would LOVE to be able to shut up.</p><p>The man’s eyebrows climb even higher for a moment before his face softens. He looks kind of- flirty?- when he leans on the counter and gazes at Jim from under his lashes.</p><p>“And what do <em>you</em> call me?”</p><p>Jim gulps. He’s drifted closer somehow without realizing it and they’re less than a foot apart.</p><p>“Actually," Jim says as smooth as he's able, "I was hoping maybe <em>you</em> would call <em>me</em> sometime.” He passes the man his drink, large sharpied ten digits facing outward.</p><p>McCoy smiles wide when he catches sight of the numbers and Jim’s meaning becomes clear. When he makes eye contact again, though, he looks a bit nervous. Jim can’t breathe- he prays he’s not about to be rejected.</p><p>“The last time I did this sort of thing I- Well, I suppose you wouldn’t want to get coffee with me?”<br/>
 <br/>
Jim’s eyes widen.</p><p>“Oh! No, I actually love coffee! Yeah, coffee’s good I don't mind.”</p><p>McCoy fiddles with his cup, looking at Jim’s number like he’s trying to memorize it.</p><p>“Or," he starts, slowly, "maybe I could take you to dinner after your last class tomorrow? It’s out at six, right?” Jim blinks at him. So McCoy really had been listening all these months. Well shit. Jim’s heart soars.</p><p>“Yeah, that would be- yeah.”</p><p>McCoy’s grin is breathtaking. </p><p>“Alright then, better let you get to your other customers.”</p><p>Jim startles and whips his head to the cash register. There’s a line, fuck.</p><p>McCoy takes his drink and goes. Jim starts taking orders and apologizing profusely. Over their heads, at the door, McCoy stops and catches his eye. </p><p>“I’ll text you,” McCoy mouths.</p><p>Gaila and Nyota are going to have a field day with this but even when someone complains that their mocha tastes like chocolate, Jim can’t stop grinning the whole morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>